


Wild

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Danger, F/M, Ficlet, Hair-pulling, One Shot, Reader is Barry's Sister, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You know what Harrison Wells is hiding from the people in your life. Will he take you up on your proposition to show you the wild side?





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

_I know your secret..._

 

It shouldn't be long now. The text you just sent to Harrison Wells' phone should send him reeling, hopefully in a panic, which will drive him to find you.

Right here in your home.

Yes, it was a dangerous plan, but you were looking for a little danger tonight. It doesn't take long – The water in your glass floats into the air, then you hear a muffled static coming from behind.

Reverse-Flash. He's here.

“I knew you'd come.”

The Man in Yellow stands mere steps away from you. He could kill you if he wanted, there's no doubt. Other people have died at his hand, this you've uncovered.

“How did you know?” he asks warily.

“People tend to underestimate my capabilities as a PI,” you say vaguely. “But I've been onto you for a while.” This must frighten Wells (or whoever he _really_ is) because he lifts a vibrating hand as a warning and takes a couple steps towards you. What he probably wasn't expecting was for you to move towards _him_.

Wells tilts his masked head in confusion. You smile at this and continue your advancement, soon finding yourself standing directly in front of him. Slowly, you reach for his hooded-mask and as if by a death-defying miracle, he lets you.

“I'm not going to tell Barry,” you promise him. “Or anyone for that matter.”

“You'd give up the chance to tell your own _brother_ I murdered your mother?”

“Nora Allen may be my birth mother, but I never knew her,” you confess. “She didn't raise me. I figured you would know this, being the genius you are...”

“What is it that you want, then?”

Looking him straight in the eye, you say, “ _You_. I want you to show me what being bad really means.”

At first, Wells is clearly stunned, but after letting your words hang in the air a moment longer, his face takes on a dark look.

“Well, how could I refuse such a tempting offer?”

Now that's what you wanted to hear.

You start walking backwards, silently leading him into your bedroom, and the Speedster is rough when he seizes you with a domineering kiss. You can feel the strength in his hands, and knowing they can make or break you (in a couple different ways) sets you off.

It makes you feel alive.

He breaks the kiss and throws you down on the bed. The force is incredible.

No doubt he's fast – Wells' hand yanks away your skirt with a looming, deadly greed, followed by the rest of your clothes and his body-hugging yellow suit. _What a_ _handy_ _little_ _talent..._ Every so often when his hands feel every inch of your naked body, they give off quick, yet painless electric shocks. The scientist's kisses on your neck involve teeth, as he nips and bites his way back up to your lips where he devours them once again.

Wells dominates you physically and mentally, as you have seemingly lost the upper hand on him from earlier. And that's more than okay. What he's doing to you is more than okay. How is it he can make you feel like heaven is real when he's created this whole fucked-up hell for everyone in your life?

When he finally enters you, claiming you as his own, you can't help but scream out. This produces a wild grin from the man and you can read in his eyes he'll do anything to get you to do it again. Your inevitable screams – they become instinctual, never quite intentional, as the result of the raw and electrifying pleasure he knows how to expertly give.

Your fingers scratch down his back and Wells hisses, and as if by some form of sexual retaliation, he pulls at your hair.

And so it continues, a sort of game in between his cock filling you up each time: A tug on your hair. Digging your nails into his skin. Gripping your hips hard enough to leave bruises. Biting down on his shoulder hard enough to leave marks. You're so close, tiptoeing on the climactic edge.

And then the growl in your ear-

“Come for me, you bad girl.”

 _Fuck, that did it._ He's in his element, never losing the pounding rhythm inside you as he hurtles you into a rhapsodic high you never want to leave. You have to shut your eyes tight while you ride the wave of ecstasy (or does it ride you?). By the time you come to your senses, Wells has disappeared into the night.

Gone.

You're left laying there in your bed, still feeling the lingering feel of him despite his disappearing act. It almost makes you wonder if that all really just happened...

 

 

* * *

 

A couple days later, your time with the Reverse-Flash becomes all the more real when you see the purple hue of skin start to form on your hips.

This was all the evidence you needed.

Making up an excuse to visit S.T.A.R. Labs, you bring your brother Barry his favourite coffee from Jitters as he fills you in on the team's latest dealings with Central City's metas and their Reverse-Flash situation. You nod and gasp in all the right places, never once giving an indication you know Wells' secret.

_Speak of the devil..._

Wells himself rolls into the Cortex and blinks in surprise at seeing you here. Could he be worried you'll spill the beans?

“Mr. Allen, I believe Cisco is looking for you downstairs,” he says. Barry zooms off, leaving you alone with Wells for the first time since your time together. What could you possibly say to the man that parades as a scientist by day and had ravaged you by night? You put your hand on your sore hip.

“So what, no phone call?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Eobard/reader smut where she's Barry's sister looking for a walk on the wild side?"


End file.
